Fated to Love You
by Mishil
Summary: Sakura is the only daughter of Haruno clan, she overheard the conversation of her parents and the clan advisors that she was destined to marry into some clan. She decided to run away from home with the help of friends.Until she met her destined one... On process of editing.


**Title: Fated to Love You:**

**Pairings: Sakura and Sasuke or Itachi**

**Author: Jigoku Shoujo12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Author's Note: I don't know yet the pairings; I can turn this story in SasuxSaku or ItaxSaku… Remember there is nothing written on stone… **

**Summary:**

Sakura is the only daughter of Haruno clan, she overheard the conversation of her parents and the clan advisors that she was destined to marry into some clan. Knowing that the deal has been made before her knowledge, one month before her birthday, she runs away in their home with the help of her friends. In her journey she will meet her destined one…

* * *

_Chapter 1: Run away from Home_

**_"Remember that I will marry you someday, my cherry blossom…" he took the little girl's hand with pink locks and gently kissed her cheek. _**

**_ "I will wait for you and don't forget about me…" the little girl put her favorite necklace on his hand. The boy just gave his smile._**

**_ The girl just wave her hands and bid farewell to him and his parents, her mother kneeled down to meet her eyes and gently said to her that he won't forget his promise and he will come back to fulfill it…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura gently open her eyes and she found herself staring on the wedding kimono that was brought to her yesterday. Her mind went blank as she overheard the conversation of her parents and their clan advisors last month. Her nightmares is coming, her wedding to someone she didn't know, and worst of it, she doesn't even know her husband-to-be name, she was just told that on her 18th birthday, her wedding will be held and that was on next month.

"That dream again…" she said softly. Sakura was having that dream when she accidentally overheard their conversation, every night she was haunted by that promise, she knows that promise had died when she knew about her fate. It was a silly little promise that had formed in her silly little childish head, produced by too many interactions with fairytales.

Sakura is the only daughter of their clan, and she knows that marrying someone was her fate and her duty, but she cannot truly understand why she wasn't allowed to know something about her future husband, she was told that she will thankful to them someday about their decisions, and that will bring her happiness.

_"Bring my happiness, huh?"_she thought bitterly on her parent's statement about her happiness thing. "_If they want my happiness, why are they so eager to marry me to someone I didn't even know?" _she added.

A gentle knock startled her from her melancholy, she decided to get up and start her day without any worries…

"Your Ladyship, you have visitors and they are Lady Ino and Lady Hinata." Her servant said in low voice.

"Alright, I'll meet them." She replied. After she got dressed, she met her friends waiting her at the dining room.

"Good morning, you are surprisingly early today." Ino said to her and sipped her tea.

"I was SO excited on my upcoming wedding." She said sarcastically.

"Very well said Sakura, you promised us that you will show your elegant wedding kimono." Ino said.

"I know, but let us have a breakfast first." She replied and she joined her friends.

Sakura led her friends to her family garden, which was splendid; it held different plants and flowers. In which made it a rare place, and nowhere else in Japan did a garden have such variety. Newly blossomed cherry blossoms surrounded the magnificent plants and flowers. Sakura sat down on a bench that was under the cherry blossom.

"Why it is that everyone is saying that 'with time I will love him? I grow tired of hearing it. My parents told me that it was my fate. It is easy for my parents to say it but they did not have an arranged marriage, they married for love, which is what I want. I don't want to conform to something; I want to be in love with the person first before marrying him. Is that so wrong?" Sakura said.

"As I heard about your future husband, he is kind, gentleman, and a good swordsman and skillful shinobi. What else you wished for, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I heard all those things but I don't even know him. I can't make my heart feel something it doesn't." Sakura replied.

"Hmm, Sakura I think the problem is that you're a rebel." Ino said bringing her hand to her chin.

Sakura gasp looking stunned by Ino's accusation. "I am not being a rebel. Heck, if I were a rebel would I have run away from home…" Sakura said but then stopped when she realized what she said. 'Run away from home' kept repeating itself in her mind and she smiled at the idea forming in her mind.

"Sakura, I don't like that smile! What are you planning?" Ino asked feeling a shudder go through her.

"Heh, something I just said now sounds really good." Sakura answered getting up from her seat to go back to her house.

"Wait, you aren't seriously thinking about running away from home, are you?" Ino called after Sakura.

"I think she is serious." Hinata told Ino when Sakura continued walking away from them. Realization hit Ino, thinking that it will do bring her happiness, why not give support.

Ino ran after Sakura saying, "I'll help you pack!"

Sakura just gave her smile; Hinata just followed them and sighed.

* * *

"Really, Sakura running away from home isn't the solution." Hinata told Sakura who still walked on ahead to her room.

Sakura stopped outside her room to tell all two of her friends, "Shush, my parents might hear. Let's talk in my room."

Sakura opened the door to her room allowing all two of her friends to enter before her. Once they were inside, she went in and closed the door behind her.

"Please you guys don't say anything to my parents, it's not like I'm running away for good, and I'll just be gone for a few days is all." Sakura plead with her friends giving them teary eyes, which she knew would get to them.

"Oh, Sakura don't give us the puppy dog look!" Ino mumbled feeling the effects of the look already.

"I-I won't say anything!" Hinata stammered falling for the look.

Another of her friend joined them, as she enters the room, she hurriedly approach Sakura with her serious look.

"I won't say anything either!" Ten-ten agreed as well.

Sakura smiled at her friends pleased the puppy dog look worked. It worked every time! "You guys are hopeless falling Sakura's look." Ten-ten told Ino and Hinata.

"I'm sorry but when Sakura does it I can't help but gave in." Hinata said.

"The look didn't get me. I am just going to keep quiet so that Neji will be mine. Because he might be your mysterious husband as I heard to my parents." Ten-ten said getting a look from Ino. Sakura however was pleased with the answer she just needed to win over Hinata.

"Please Hinata I'm begging you don't tell! Please, please! I will come back I just want to go to get a break from my parents. This pressure is really getting to me." Sakura told Hinata looking her in the eye deciding against using the puppy dog look on her again.

Sakura could tell Hinata was crumbling when finally Hinata let out a sigh and looked away from her. "Alright, just be careful on your way, ok?"

"Thank you!" Sakura replied throwing her arms up in the air to celebrate her victory.

"Just promise to come back okay!" Hinata told her looking worried about her.

Sakura nodded her head and then all three friends hugged her tightly.

"Promise to take care too!" Ino said.

"And promise to me you'll find someone else so that way I can have Neji." Ten-ten said.

"I don't need to find anyone I told you, you could have him." Sakura told Ten-ten.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, which made Sakura to whisper to her friends not to say anything more about her running away. The footsteps stopped at her door and the door slid open to reveal her mother.

Her mother entered the room looking at the three girls in surprise. "I didn't know you girls were here? Why didn't you bring them to the parlor room Sakura dear? I would have arranged tea for them."

"It's because I wanted to show them my wedding kimono, mother." Sakura replied.

"But that could've have waited, dear."

"We're sorry Mrs. Haruno, we begged Sakura to show us." Ino said getting Sakura's mother attention.

"Young people today have no patience, I tell you. Well make sure to bid us farewell before you leave us." Sakura's mother said heading back out of the room. "Do you girls want tea?"

"No, thank you Mrs. Haruno." All three girls answered.

"Very well." Sakura's mother replied before going out of the room and closing the door behind her.

When they heard her footsteps die away that is when Sakura spoke, "Whew, I thought she might've heard. Thanks for not ratting me out you guys."

"Hey no problem, as long as you keep your word to us we will be silent." Ino said giving Sakura a wink.

"I will keep my word no need to worry."

"So shall we help you pack?" Ten-ten asked.

"Of course."

The next few moments were spent gathering clothing and necessary items together, Sakura gave them each instructions on what she needed and told them to lay the items on her futon. When they finished to their surprise, the futon was stuffed with too many things.

"How are you going to run away with that many things, Sakura?" Ten-ten asked Sakura who slumped down to the floor trying to decide what she could leave behind.

"I mean why take so many clothes? Just how long are you planning on being away anyways?" Ino asked Sakura who looked like she could not decide on what things to take.

"Well I was hoping for at least one month and half to avoid the wedding ceremony." Sakura at last answered.

"I know why don't you just take a few clothes and just wash them so that way you won't have so many things." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I will have to do then." Sakura replied.

"Where exactly are you going to go, Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura stared up at her blankly she had not thought about where to go yet. Ino recognized this look and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "How can you run away without knowing where to go to first?"

Sakura's pride did not allow her to tell Ino in her deductions. Sakura figured any place far from her home was good enough. "Of course I know where I'm going to; I just don't want to tell you because you might tell my parents."

"Right that's what you say but I don't believe you." Ino replied crossing her arms.

"Ino, I think Sakura has a point, I might end up telling her parents if her parents pressure me I will give in." Hinata said looking down at the floor.

"Alright so you do have a point! I just wanted to know so I could tell you if it is a good place to go to or not."

"Don't worry Ino, I will be just fine."

"I guess we should go. You take care of yourself, Sakura." Ino said hugging Sakura before heading towards the door.

"Yeah, take of yourself Sakura. I will never forgive myself if something bad happened to you. Come back when you feel ready to okay?" Hinata said hugging Sakura and going to the door to stand by Ino.

Sakura turned to face Ten-ten who stood looking down at her hands; it was unlike her to look sad. Ten-ten looked at Sakura at last and to Sakura's surprise, Ten-ten's eyes looked a bit watery.

"Ten-ten you don't have to cry, I will come back."

"Hmph, who said I was crying because you're leaving? I'm happy you're going so I will have Neji to myself." Ten-ten said rubbing her eyes roughly trying to erase all signs of tears.

Sakura smiled at her she knew Ten-ten did care about her, she just tried to hide it. Ten-ten hugged her quickly and went to stand at the door with Ino and Hinata

"Bye, I'll see you soon I promise. And I will tell you everything that happens." Sakura told them.

The three girls nodded and waved at her as they opened the door and walked out closing the door behind them. Sakura suddenly felt alone feeling butterflies beginning to take over her stomach. Turning back to her futon, she decided taking two pair of hakama and chihoya, instead of kimono, seeing as she could not carry too much stuff around.

Sakura picked her two top favorite hakama which one was teal and the other having a swirl of two colors, which were purple and red. Sakura folded them neatly and placed them to one side now she needed to get her brush from under the rest of the clothes her friends had put on her futon. When she located her brush and she placed it on top of her clothes along with some pins to hold her long pink hair up. Sakura gathered the rest of the kimono together folding them neatly and returning them to her closet. Closing her closet firmly she went to her drawers to locate her money, she saved a lot of money whenever she could trying not to spend it when she went shopping with her friends. Placing her hand in the drawer she shuffle through the silk she had in there until she felt a hard lump beneath one silk and she moved the silk aside to see a dark red bag with butterflies decorating it. She pulled it out and noticed something else was right by the bag. Breathing slightly faster she saw it was two pins that were designed to look like the sakura flowers. It had been awhile since she saw them; they had belonged to her late grandmother. Her grandfather had given them to her when her grandmother died, he had said that the flowers were lonely and needed someone to look after them. She told her grandfather she would gladly look after them; he smiled and placed them in hands telling her take good care of them.

Sakura picked up the sakura pins deciding to take them along with her. Sakura also put her new sandals with straps next to her clothes along with undergarments. Now that she had everything she would need she selected a small suitcase to place her things in.

"I guess I should wait until my parents fall asleep before I make my escape." Sakura whispered to herself.

Sakura heard footsteps coming down the hall and she quickly hid her suitcase behind her drawers before the footsteps stopped at her door. There was a knock at her door and she opened the door to reveal one of the house cleaners that worked for her family.

"Yes?" Sakura asked the young girl who looked only fourteen.

"Um, Your Ladyship, dinner will be ready soon." The girl meekly said.

"Okay, tell them I'll be right there." Sakura replied going back into the room to get ready for dinner. The girl bowed as she shut Sakura's door. Sakura took her pins off her head to let her hair down and brushed her hair with another brush that was on her drawer. She picked her hair up and twisted it pinning it in place deciding she should go down to dinner before her parents send another maid to get her.

Going to the dining room, she saw her mother and father, already seated at the table waiting for her to join them. Sakura sat down on her legs facing her mother. The maids began to place plates in front them filling them with miso soup. The smell wafted to Sakura's nose causing her stomach to grumble with anticipation. The conversation for dinner was always the same, her marriage to her mystery future husband. Sakura drowned out her mother's voice thinking about her escape, she couldn't wait to leave. When dinner was finally over she excused herself away from the table saying she had a headache and would go to sleep. When she was allowed to go, she went to her room sighing with relief that her parents did not have any suspicion about her plan. Waiting for the time to leave was aggravating since she yearned to leave now, she decided to write a note to her parents telling them she would be gone for a while but would return when she felt like it.

With the note done, Sakura placed the note in an envelope addressing to her parents. Sakura blew the candle out that was on her drawer to make it look like she was sleeping. She took out her suitcase from behind her drawer and placed it next to her futon. She laid down on the futon looking up at the ceiling waiting for time to pass by. The moonlight poured in through her window lighting the room with soft white light. Sakura strained her ears to pick up any sound from the hallway and heard footsteps from way down the hall and voices that belonged to her parents; it seemed they were going into to their rooms at last. Sakura waited for another hour to pass, deciding it was long enough already. Sakura got up from her futon and placed the note she wrote on the pillow. She then grabbed her suitcase and went out into the quiet dark hall.

The hall had two high windows that moonlight streamed through allowing Sakura to see her way through to the foyer of the house. Sakura made her way to the double sliding doors placing her hand to the door. Sakura slipped on her sandals and wears her straw hat ready to leave but she stood looking at the door thinking maybe she should not leave.

Sakura reached the gates, threw them open, and ran out pushing them close behind her.Sakura did not stop to rest she kept running for all she was worth. She ran down the road and saw a cart being loaded; she was close to the village. Several people were climbing onto the carriage talking among them about what they were going to do in Kyoto.Sakura stopped by the carriage, feeling breathless she stood taking in air oblivious that the people were giving her questioning looks. A man spoke to her, "Are you alright miss?"

"I am a man." She just said.

Sakura glanced at the man realizing that all eyes were on her. She blushed and starting thinking someone might recognized her but no one said anything. When she felt her breathing return to normal she replied, "Yeah I'm fine. I was wondering if maybe I could get a ride. I'll pay of course."

The man who had spoken earlier answered, "This carriage is going to Kyoto. Did you want to go?" _"Kyoto? That is where the Uchiha's are, I always wanted to go. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go there." _Sakura thought.

"Kyoto is fine. How much do I pay?"

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: **

**Slightly revised and edited. I apologize in advance about any grammatical errors…**

**See you soon…**


End file.
